


Peril

by SParkie96



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014)
Genre: Captivity, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: Takes place during "Out of the Shadows". Casey Jones is captured by Bebop & Rocksteady and the Foot Clan as leverage against the turtles.





	1. Chapter One: Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Full Chapter

Casey Jones awoke with a massive migraine. Glass lay scattered around and underneath of him, poking him through his clothing. With a loud groan, the blond man shook the stars out of his eyes in an attempt to clear his head. What the hell had happened to him? Why was he laying on the cold concrete? He heard a woman cry out his name and looked into the direction in which the sound originated. A startled sound escaped his throat as he moved out of the path of an incoming motorcycle. The vehicle, along with its freakish rider, narrowly missed his head. What the hell…?

“Look at that, Rocko! Looks like Pretty Boy has still got some fight in him!” the giant warthog, Bebop hollered.

Oh…these two clowns. Casey released an annoyed growl as he pushed his tired body off of the pavement. The two mutates mocked and taunted him as he struggled to stand on his own two feet once more. The twin roaring of the motorcycles did little to ease his tired and frantic nerves. The two thugs revved their engines in an attempt to intimidate him. Blue eyes scanned the room for April and Vern. He found them not too far away on top of a big red shipping container. He motioned with his eyes and his head for them to get to the portal shut-off thing. Though hesitant, both of them nodded and reluctantly continued on their way. He promised them that he could handle Bebop and Rocksteady. 

So, that is what he was going to do.

“You didn’t think I would give up just because you tossed me around like a ragdoll, now did you fellas’?” Casey asked with a cocky smile. 

“Nah, but I figured you’d might want to consider it, lad. Especially after the World of Hurt we’re going to deliver you.” Rocksteady said with a laugh. 

His heart pound in his chest as he took off at full speed away from the animal duo. They laughed manically as they revved their motorcycles once more before pursuing the blonde. Casey cursed under his breath as sweat trailed down his forehead, panting as he kept his pace. With speed and finesse, Casey rounded the corner of the various shipping containers before ducking underneath of a very expensive looking Mercedes. Glancing around, he could still hear the duo’s motorcycles, but he seemed to have lost track of them. Or rather, they lost track of him.

A motorcycle went skidding across the concrete, as Rocksteady called out to him. Casey held his breath and stayed absolutely still, as if doing so would magically make him invisible. He watched as the motorcycle with Bebop riding it slowly passed him. He held his breath, listening as the two animals bickered back and forth about where he could have gone. Waiting until they were no longer in site, Casey carefully slid out from beneath the car and made his way to the opposite direction of his two “friends”.

His foot accidentally kicked a piece of metal shrapnel across the floor, the sound of it skidding across the floor echoed throughout the garage. He cursed under his breath once more. All of a sudden, another car went soaring across the garage and narrowly missed him.

“I knew I smelled bacon!” Rocksteady hollered.

“Hey!” Bebop hollered in protest.

“Not you, Numb Nuts.”

Casey slid across the floor in order to avoid another car coming his way. His luck, he landed next to something that resembled rollerblades. Just his luck! He grabbed the blades and looked around, his eyes landing on a poorly duct-taped chair. Thinking quickly, he ripped the duct-tape from the chair and managed to tape the wheels to the bottom of his boots. With speed, he roller-bladed away from his assailants. From behind, he could hear Bebop cheer on Rocksteady, cars suddenly went air-born all around him as the rhino creature threw them out of the way. A long piece of metal caught the blonde’s eyes. He reached out for it and yanked, pulling out a piece of rod that resembled a hockey stick.

“What are you going to do with that little popsicle stick, cop?” Bebop laughed.

An open red shipping container came up to his right, as an idea sprang into his head. He led the two hunkering beasts further before swerving out of the way at the last second, Rocksteady and Bebop kept going forward. At the same time, Casey grasped one of the grenades on Bebop’s motorcycle. Once the animals were in the container, Casey pulled the pin, threw it up in the air and smacked it with his stick as though it were a puck. He watched as Rocksteady dumbly caught the explosive. A smile crossed his lips as he hit a switch that he thought would shut the door. He turned his back on the container, expecting all the pieces to fall into play.

He wished he hadn’t.

The explosive landed a couple of feet in front of him. Rocksteady and Bebop’s voices could be heard as clear as day.

“Shit…” Casey muttered under his breath.

The force of the explosion sent him flying backward into the awaiting arms of the animals. His head collided with something hard, nearly rendering him unconscious once more. Luckily, he was able to keep his senses as he bounced off of one of the goons behind him. Once the momentary fog in his brain cleared, Casey turned to make a break for it.

Hundreds of ninjas blocked his way. Their leaders, a very intimidating Asian woman and a very scary man in what appeared to be samurai armor stood front and center. Blue eyes widened in fear. The Shredder. Before he had the chance to contemplate turning back around, that obnoxious sound of a pig-like squeals and laughter was suddenly at his back, Rocksteady and Bebop mocking his mistake. He was trapped. There were fifteen or so ninjas at his front with two highly trained killers in front of the ninjas and two animal mercenaries at his back.

“Well, what do we have here?” Shredder asked, flipping out his blades in a menacing manner.

The blonde’s heart fluttered in fear in his chest. This was wrong, this was very wrong. Why was Shredder down here? Wasn’t he supposed to be on the Kraang’s Ship? The turtles said that he was supposed to be on the ship! So, why. Was. He. Here?

“Looks as though a cat has captured this one’s tongue.” Karai said in amusement.

“Foolish boy. Did O’Neil and her precious turtles think we would leave the portal device prone and defenseless? Not that I have any need for it anymore. I know that disgusting squid Kraang has something planned. After all,” Shredder held up a small handheld device, his thumb pressing down on the red button that topped it, “you can’t trust mutants.”

An explosion could be heard above them, causing the building to shake, small pieces of rubble fell from the ceiling. April was suddenly in his ear over the earpiece, asking him what the hell was going on. He could hear Donatello’s panicked voice explaining that the portal looked at though it was suddenly closing, but it was too soon for it to do so. Suddenly, it sounded as though the portal might have actually gotten bigger, causing the turtle to panic more. 

He didn’t get a chance to listen to the rest of the conversation as a ninja ripped the device out of his ear. The soldier threw it down on the ground, stomping on it to destroy it. Casey’s arms were suddenly trapped at his sides as two more ninjas quickly restrained him. He was forced to kneel in front of the Shredder, head kept down because he was apparently “undeserving” to gaze upon Shredder.

“What shall we do with this one, Master Shredder?” Karai asked.

Shredder hummed, “I’m feeling…generous. Bring him with us to our local Facility. I think O’Neil and the turtles will want their pet back. He might have some interesting information we could use to locate them. Once we lure them out and they come to rescue him, we’ll kill them all.” He explained.

Karai chuckled, “Two birds, one stone.”

The last thing Casey saw was the smirk on that bitch’s face before a hood was roughly shoved over his face. He was dragged into a van, but where it was going, he did not know.


	2. Fragile Alliances

The first thing that Casey heard upon entry into the SUV was hollering. It sounded a lot like that Baxter Stockmen jerk that he had seen on television days prior. By the sounds of it, Baxter had previously been hired by the Shredder and the Foot Clan to work on the Kraang Portal Machine. Things must have went south though, because Stockmen was yelling about unfulfilled promises and betrayal. Though the blond could not see Baxter. He could however hear that the man was close by, judging by the sounds of movement, bouncing, and thrashing, Stockmen must be in the seat in front of him.

“You bastards promised me! You said I would make history! If it was not for me, you would have never succeeded in saving your precious boss!” Baxter hollered.

Casey rolled his eyes. What did Poindexter think was going to happen? Of course, the Shredder and his Foot Clan were going to betray him. The Shredder betrayed anyone he did not like or trust. Just look at what he had done to the Kraang!

“You know, for such a self-proclaimed “genius”, you are actually pretty stupid.” Casey taunted.

“Who said that?” Baxter asked, stopping in his ranting.

“Me.” Casey replied.

“Who is me?” Baxter asked, now annoyed.

Was this man really blind or just plain stupid? Or was he playing arrogant? Then again, the self-proclaimed genius could be wearing a hood over his head as well. He could not exactly see either, considering he was also wearing a hood.

“Casey Jones.” Casey introduced.

“…You say that as if that explains who you are.” Baxter said, even more annoyed than he was before.

Again, the blond rolled his eyes at the other man. With the shake of his head, Casey dismissed the other’s snarky behavior and cleared his throat in an attempt to maintain Baxter’s attention on him.

“Whatever. Listen, what did you think was going to happen when you enlisted with the Foot Clan?” Casey asked.

He heard the other mutter something under his breath, “Shut up! Did you steal my attention just to mock my intelligence? I was in the process of negotiating.”

Casey laughed, “Is **that** what that was? Sounded more like you ranting and raving about being betrayed. Plus, you might as well forget negotiation with them, Pal. They have their orders and they are not going to listen to anything you have to say to them. A wall would be a better listener than these guys.”

“I am not your “Pal” Buster Brown! And that is physically impossible! Walls cannot hear or talk!” Baxter exclaimed.

“Dude…it was just a- you know what? Forget it.” Casey said with an annoyed sigh.

Casey sat back in his seat, shifting until his hands were no longer stuck under him at an awkward angle. His hands stopped, causing him to pause in confusion. After moving his fingers, he felt metal around his wrists as well as the jingling of chains. When had they hand-cuffed him? Freaking Ninjas.

Baxter continued his ranting and raving, offering money, his award, anything to get him out of the van and “Into History”. Casey shook his head. When would this guy give it up already?

The first thing that Casey heard upon entry into the SUV was hollering. It sounded a lot like that Baxter Stockmen jerk that he had seen on television days prior. By the sounds of it, Baxter had previously been hired by the Shredder and the Foot Clan to work on the Kraang Portal Machine. Things must have went south though, because Stockmen was yelling about unfulfilled promises and betrayal. Though the blond could not see Baxter. He could however hear that the man was close by, judging by the sounds of movement, bouncing, and thrashing, Stockmen must be in the seat in front of him.

“You bastards promised me! You said I would make history! If it was not for me, you would have never succeeded in saving your precious boss!” Baxter hollered.

Casey rolled his eyes. What did Poindexter think was going to happen? Of course, the Shredder and his Foot Clan were going to betray him. The Shredder betrayed anyone he did not like or trust. Just look at what he had done to the Kraang!

“You know, for such a self-proclaimed “genius”, you are actually pretty stupid.” Casey taunted.

“Who said that?” Baxter asked, stopping in his ranting.

“Me.” Casey replied.

“Who is me?” Baxter asked, now annoyed.

Was this man really blind or just plain stupid? Or was he playing arrogant? Then again, the self-proclaimed genius could be wearing a hood over his head as well. He could not exactly see either, considering he was also wearing a hood.

“Casey Jones.” Casey introduced.

“…You say that as if that explains who you are.” Baxter said, even more annoyed than he was before.

Again, the blond rolled his eyes at the other man. With the shake of his head, Casey dismissed the other’s snarky behavior and cleared his throat in an attempt to maintain Baxter’s attention on him.

“Whatever. Listen, what did you think was going to happen when you enlisted with the Foot Clan?” Casey asked.

He heard the other mutter something under his breath, “Shut up! Did you steal my attention just to mock my intelligence? I was in the process of negotiating.”

Casey laughed, “Is **that** what that was? Sounded more like you ranting and raving about being betrayed. Plus, you might as well forget negotiation with them, Pal. They have their orders and they are not going to listen to anything you have to say to them. A wall would be a better listener than these guys.”

“I am not your “Pal” Buster Brown! And that is physically impossible! Walls cannot hear or talk!” Baxter exclaimed.

“Dude…it was just a- you know what? Forget it.” Casey said with an annoyed sigh.

Casey sat back in his seat, shifting until his hands were no longer stuck under him at an awkward angle. His hands stopped, causing him to pause in confusion. After moving his fingers, he felt metal around his wrists as well as the jingling of chains. When had they hand-cuffed him? Freaking Ninjas.

Baxter continued his ranting and raving, offering money, his award, anything to get him out of the van and “Into History”. Casey shook his head. When would this guy give it up already?

The first thing that Casey heard upon entry into the SUV was hollering. It sounded a lot like that Baxter Stockmen jerk that he had seen on television days prior. By the sounds of it, Baxter had previously been hired by the Shredder and the Foot Clan to work on the Kraang Portal Machine. Things must have went south though, because Stockmen was yelling about unfulfilled promises and betrayal. Though the blond could not see Baxter. He could however hear that the man was close by, judging by the sounds of movement, bouncing, and thrashing, Stockmen must be in the seat in front of him.

“You bastards promised me! You said I would make history! If it was not for me, you would have never succeeded in saving your precious boss!” Baxter hollered.

Casey rolled his eyes. What did Poindexter think was going to happen? Of course, the Shredder and his Foot Clan were going to betray him. The Shredder betrayed anyone he did not like or trust. Just look at what he had done to the Kraang!

“You know, for such a self-proclaimed “genius”, you are actually pretty stupid.” Casey taunted.

“Who said that?” Baxter asked, stopping in his ranting.

“Me.” Casey replied.

“Who is me?” Baxter asked, now annoyed.

Was this man really blind or just plain stupid? Or was he playing arrogant? Then again, the self-proclaimed genius could be wearing a hood over his head as well. He could not exactly see either, considering he was also wearing a hood.

“Casey Jones.” Casey introduced.

“…You say that as if that explains who you are.” Baxter said, even more annoyed than he was before.

Again, the blond rolled his eyes at the other man. With the shake of his head, Casey dismissed the other’s snarky behavior and cleared his throat in an attempt to maintain Baxter’s attention on him.

“Whatever. Listen, what did you think was going to happen when you enlisted with the Foot Clan?” Casey asked.

He heard the other mutter something under his breath, “Shut up! Did you steal my attention just to mock my intelligence? I was in the process of negotiating.”

Casey laughed, “Is **that** what that was? Sounded more like you ranting and raving about being betrayed. Plus, you might as well forget negotiation with them, Pal. They have their orders and they are not going to listen to anything you have to say to them. A wall would be a better listener than these guys.”

“I am not your “Pal” Buster Brown! And that is physically impossible! Walls cannot hear or talk!” Baxter exclaimed.

“Dude…it was just a- you know what? Forget it.” Casey said with an annoyed sigh.

Casey sat back in his seat, shifting until his hands were no longer stuck under him at an awkward angle. His hands stopped, causing him to pause in confusion. After moving his fingers, he felt metal around his wrists as well as the jingling of chains. When had they hand-cuffed him? Freaking Ninjas.

Baxter continued his ranting and raving, offering money, his award, anything to get him out of the van and “Into History”. Casey shook his head. When would this guy give it up already?

The first thing that Casey heard upon entry into the SUV was hollering. It sounded a lot like that Baxter Stockmen jerk that he had seen on television days prior. By the sounds of it, Baxter had previously been hired by the Shredder and the Foot Clan to work on the Kraang Portal Machine. Things must have went south though, because Stockmen was yelling about unfulfilled promises and betrayal. Though the blond could not see Baxter. He could however hear that the man was close by, judging by the sounds of movement, bouncing, and thrashing, Stockmen must be in the seat in front of him.

“You bastards promised me! You said I would make history! If it was not for me, you would have never succeeded in saving your precious boss!” Baxter hollered.

Casey rolled his eyes. What did Poindexter think was going to happen? Of course, the Shredder and his Foot Clan were going to betray him. The Shredder betrayed anyone he did not like or trust. Just look at what he had done to the Kraang!

“You know, for such a self-proclaimed “genius”, you are actually pretty stupid.” Casey taunted.

“Who said that?” Baxter asked, stopping in his ranting.

“Me.” Casey replied.

“Who is me?” Baxter asked, now annoyed.

Was this man really blind or just plain stupid? Or was he playing arrogant? Then again, the self-proclaimed genius could be wearing a hood over his head as well. He could not exactly see either, considering he was also wearing a hood.

“Casey Jones.” Casey introduced.

“…You say that as if that explains who you are.” Baxter said, even more annoyed than he was before.

Again, the blond rolled his eyes at the other man. With the shake of his head, Casey dismissed the other’s snarky behavior and cleared his throat in an attempt to maintain Baxter’s attention on him.

“Whatever. Listen, what did you think was going to happen when you enlisted with the Foot Clan?” Casey asked.

He heard the other mutter something under his breath, “Shut up! Did you steal my attention just to mock my intelligence? I was in the process of negotiating.”

Casey laughed, “Is **that** what that was? Sounded more like you ranting and raving about being betrayed. Plus, you might as well forget negotiation with them, Pal. They have their orders and they are not going to listen to anything you have to say to them. A wall would be a better listener than these guys.”

“I am not your “Pal” Buster Brown! And that is physically impossible! Walls cannot hear or talk!” Baxter exclaimed.

“Dude…it was just a- you know what? Forget it.” Casey said with an annoyed sigh.

Casey sat back in his seat, shifting until his hands were no longer stuck under him at an awkward angle. His hands stopped, causing him to pause in confusion. After moving his fingers, he felt metal around his wrists as well as the jingling of chains. When had they hand-cuffed him? Freaking Ninjas.

Baxter continued his ranting and raving, offering money, his award, anything to get him out of the van and “Into History”. Casey shook his head. When would this guy give it up already? Negotiation with these guys were impossible. They only listen to Shredder or Karai…or literally anyone else that **_wasn’t_** Baxter or Casey. 

…He had had an idea.

“Hey, Dexter!”

“Baxter!”

“Whatever! Listen, I think I know a way we could get out of this.”

“Oh, this should be good. What makes you think that I want to listen to anything **_you_** have to say?”

“Because anything would be better than getting thrown away and left to rot at the hands of Shredder.”

“…True. Enlighten me.”

Casey smirked. He proposed to the genius that they work together. Judging by the other’s silence, he was listening to whatever else Casey had to say. Alright, he was listening, so that was a good sign. He asked if Baxter had ever been to the “Japanese Headquarters” in which they were en route to. Baxter snorted, pretty much telling Casey “Duh” and that he had been there that last time he was in Japan for a Science Conference. How else had he met the Shredder. Casey then asked how well he knew the lay-out and the technology. Baxter continued on, Casey listening intently.

Casey just hoped he would not regret this.


	3. Interlude A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I almost wrote "red-head" for April but then remembered she was not actually a red-head in the movie (sadly).

“Nobody…” Leonardo shouted.

“…messes…” Raphael hollered.

“…with Mikey!” Donnie finished. 

With all his might, Donnie brought down his bow staff, stabbing it into the energy core of the Kraang’s suit. There was a burst of electricity that shot through the bladed end, electricity coursing through the alien’s armor and electrocuting the creature inside of it. A pained screamed emanated from the Kraang’s throat as his suit short-circuited before crashing to the ground. The turtles had struggled at first, fighting long and hard, but eventually they were able to overcome and defeat the Krang. Donnie had managed to locate the beacon and Mikey retrieved it. Now they just had to reverse the polarity and the ship would swallow itself and the Krang up before disappearing into the dimension from whence they came. 

“Guys! Krang is down!” Leonardo reported through the communications link, “but his ship’s still going!”

Unbeknownst to them, Krang was not finished with them yet, a dark chuckle passed his lips as his eyes landed on the beacon for his ship. The ship continued to assemble itself, building itself up and priming itself to destroy New York. He heard the ridiculous looking tortoises say something to beings he could not see before the beacon was lifted by a tiny hovering machine. Said machine flew off towards the nearest hole in the ship, just barely making it out of the small slot. He cursed under his breath, watching as his ship disassembled and followed the direction of the beacon. 

Down below, April and Vern approached the console to the dimensional transporter, but were confused when they found it to be unguarded. Come to think of it, they had not seen a single ninja on their way to this thing. Weren’t there supposed to be Foot Ninja everywhere? What about Shredder’s right-hand woman, Karai? Why was no one guarding this thing? Unless…

“It’s a trap,” Vern whispered under his breath, “it has to be.” 

April was not so sure. If it were a trap, they would have been ambushed by now. Ninjas would have flooded the room and they would have been killed on the spot. After praying to some deity up above, April moved quickly and quietly to the console trying to figure out just what to do or hit in order to shut this thing down. Vern grabbed a metal pipe and stood guard, ready to strike any incoming attackers. Unable to figure out what to do, frustration got the better of April as she ripped the pipe out of Vern’s hands before smashing the device. That must have done the trick because the machine exploded into bursts of electricity and bursts of bright light. April and Vern were thrown backward by the force of the explosion, landing in the piles of tires and hubcaps. Another burst of light shot upward toward the ceiling before the machine blew itself to smithereens. 

Above, the turtles cheered victoriously as the ship pulled itself apart piece by piece, following the beacon into the open portal. They had just barely made it out themselves, jumping on to a nearby building to avoid being sucked into the portal with the Krang. They watched victoriously as the ship disappeared from plain sight. More cheers erupted from the group as Donnie informed their human allies that they had done it and were victorious. He did not receive a response, causing his high spirits to melt into concern and worry. Something was wrong, they had to go back. After scaling a couple of buildings, they reached the storage area in which the machine had formerly resided. A gasp escaped Mikey as they found the unconscious bodies of their friends.

“April! Vern!” Raph hollered, rushing to their sides.

“Donnie! Vitals!” Leo hollered. 

With a nod, Donnie flicked down his goggles and scanned over April and Vern, scanning to check for any fatal injuries. Relief washed over him when no major wounds were found, but Vern did retain a mild concussion and a sprained wrist. Both humans slowly regained consciousness. Vern let out a groan, asking the turtles if they had won. Mikey nodded, going into a whole overdramatic story about their victory over the Krang. April was helped to her feet by Raph, the brunette looking around in confusion. They were one teammate short. 

“Where’s Casey?” 


End file.
